METAHUMANS INC
by fantasyworld
Summary: Starfire is the best scarer of the main energy company of meta-city.What would happen if she and her roommate Raven find a possibly toxic human at the factory?Based on the disney's movie monsters inc.pairings:RobxStar, BBxRae
1. Starfire and Raven

A/N:HI! I'm back! I've got my internet off for a while, so, sorry! The problem is that I'm pretty busy rght now,so the third chapter will take a while to be updated but the two first are alot better now, and I really hope you enjoy them, and please review!

** CHAPTER ONE:STARFIRE AND RAVEN**

A ordinary teenager room at night. The blond girl owner of it is sleeping in her bed deeply. Suddenly, her closet's door opens slowly wakening the girl up. She looks at it. It looks completely normal. She lies on her bed again. Then, a glowing female green form, rises slowly behind her .She slowly turns...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The "form" screamed and got back, panicking. It tripped on a Teddy bear and fell hitting the writing desk. All the girl's make-up rains on it's head.

"BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!"

All the lights turns on. The walls are pushed apart revealing a studio. The "girl" are actually a doll and the "form", a green-skinned girl whose head is covered with skin-coloured powder and were looking dizzy. Behind a control table there was a angry-looking black-haired woman and a lot of strange-looking teenagers holding notebooks.

"Ok, miss hayden, now, what was your biggest mistake?" asked the woman. The green girl got up slowly, looking ashamed.

"Errr...I fell?"

"no"

"I screamed?"

"Haaaahhhh..."The woman massaged her temples then turned to the teenagers behind her.

"Can anybody say what was miss Hayden´s biggest mistake?"she asked. The teenagers looked at her puzzled. She rolled her eyes, grunted, then turned to the control table:

"Let's see it again!"she said and turned a button at the table. A tv on the ceiling, showed miss hayden entering the room. The image frost.

"There! She left the door open!"

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"said the teenagers and started taking notes.

"And there's no bigger mistake for a scarer than leave the door open because?" the woman asked to miss hayden.

"Because an air current could get in?" she asked uncertainly.

"Because a human could get in!" said a female voice. Everyone gasped and looked at the door. Terra walked into the simulation room and turned to miss Hayden.

"There's nothing more toxic than a human! One single touch could kill you!" she said pointing a finger at miss haylen and looking angry.

"Then why are we going to get into their rooms?" asked one of the teenagers looking frightened.

"Because we need this!" she gathered a conteiner and opened it. A scream were heard coming out of it. All the lights blinked and the tv became static. It all ended when she closed the bottle again.

"Everything in this city is moved by the human scream. And that's why we need good scarers. People unafraid and who know how to scare someone off. We need someone like, like..." she stopped on her track for a second then smiled.

"people like Starfire koryand´r!"

Starfire were sleeping in her bed. The radio clock on her side table turned 6:00

"Good morning,meta-city." said a monotone voice "It's a beautiful day out there, with dark clouds covering the sun!" the camera turns to reveal that's raven who is speaking, not the radio. "Yep, it seems it's gonna rain. A wonderful day to sleep so deeply that you almost fall off the bed. Not that this would woke you up anyway." she looked at her roommate.

"WAKE UP, STARFIRE!" Raven screamed at the top of her voice. Starfire kept sleeping.Raven grunted then whispered:

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

Starfire's body were lifted from the bed and went to the bathroom. Raven spotted star's head under the shower and turned it on.

"ggggrrrrlllllggg-ARGH!"said Starfire waking up "What was that for, friend raven?"

"For wake you up, Star, the house would explode and you'd still be sleeping."

"great X'hal!The house exploded?"she asked terrified. Raven groaned.

"No, Star it was a figure of speech."

"Oh!" Star looked truly relieved.

"Go take a bath. We still gotta train before go to work."

"Surely, I shall train to confront that awful humans and provide energy to our people!" she said looking determinated. Raven groaned and rolled her eyes ,she say that every day. Star didn't take long to get a shower and eat breakfast. So, the two girls were soon training, Well, actually, Starfire were training and Raven screaming her what to do.

"1, 2, 3, SCARE! 1, 2, 3, SCARE!" every time raven screamed 'SCARE!' Starfire lighten up her hands and eyes looking really scary. After five minutes of that, Raven put a mask and pretended to be a human who were trying to touch starfire then, they pilled up the furniture, so star could push it to the other side of the room with raven on the top of it, screaming:

"I'M A EXPERT METAHUMAN, WON'T LET IT EASY TO NO HUMAN!"then they put it all back to place, and Raven sited on Star's back while she did flexions. this time raven didn't screamed, she just counted the flexions:

"997, 998, 999..."

"That's most gleeding!"

"C'mon Star, you did more than that before!"

"No! The short tv propagand of our place of work is on tv!"said Starfire getting up so quickly that raven felt on the ground.

"Wha-ouch!"

"Come, friend Raven! We shall see ourselves on tv! Isn't that most wonderful?"

"Perfect." said Raven sitting on the couch beside Starfire.

"Metahumans incorporations! We move your car, light your light and warm your home!" the tv showed examples of each saying, then showed a image of the factory's interior with a man working he turned to the camera put his thumb up and said:

"I am Metahumans inc.!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Starfire "IT WAS AQUALAD! IT WAS AQUALAD!"

"I known, I known." said Raven

"We face a serious problem! With the new fashions the humans aren't so easily scared as before!" the tv showed the latest fashion show "but our company is already forward it!" said Terra to the camera "using the newest technology for scaring." the tv showed a scare simulation "and hand-picking the right metahuman to each human, to provide you quality screams!" starfire, looking nervously to the camera, opened the door beside her, and made the first exercise's motion. A scream came out of it.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"screamed the real Starfire, jumping at the couch in excitement "IT WAS ME! IT WAS ME!"

"You were looking good starfire." said Raven

"Thank you, friend Raven!"

Now Raven appeared on the tv. She were wearing a helmet and were holding some papers. She gracefully turned to the camera.

"I am Metahumans inc.!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"screamed starfire for the third time "It was you, friend Raven, It was you! You were most gorgeous!"

"Thanks, Star." said Raven "Sheesh! BB and Cyb will appear now!"

"oh!"

On the tv now appeared a lot of the factory employers. Two of them were with their backs to the camera. Beast boy and Cyborg turned to face it Starfire gasped and Raven leaned closer to the tv.

"We're doing our best for your comfort and convenience!" said Cyborg. The company logo appeared right down Cyb's head covering BB's face. The girls's smiles faded away "We are the future, we are metahumans inc.!" the people disappeared leaving only the logo.

"Metahumans inc. We scare because we care!" Raven turned the tv off, she and starfire were looking to it as if they had never seen one before.

"Did you see that, Starfire?"asked Raven quietly and looking at her roommate.

"Poor friend Beast Boy!" said Starfire looking sad "He were so much expecting this! You must comfort him, friend Raven!"

"ME! I can't do this, Starfire! That's just not me!" yelled Raven, panicking.

"But you are his girlfriend!"

"I KNOWN! I really want to but I can't! C'mon,let's go to work."

"Right! We must get to work and provide energy to our people!"

"And get our daily bread."

"That too!"


	2. Enter the factory

**Chapter two:Enter the factory **

The Metahumans inc.'s factory was a really huge place. It could be seen from miles away and was divided in two sectors: The factory itself and the office section. But, whatever section did you worked, you have to pass by one place: The great hall, wich was always full of people. It was, as the rest of the factory, very big. It has two corridors leading to the two sectors of the factory, a wall with the employees of the month in that year (which was now filled with pictures of Starfire), a table in the center of it where worked the receptionist (wich, for much dismay of the people who called at the morning just to hit on the recepcionist, was male), and a two-door big entry.

Raven and Starfire passed trough it and entered the great hall. Seeing them, all the people in the place stopped in their tracks to talk with Starfire:

"Hello, Starfire!"

"Greetings, fellow worker!"

"Go get them, Star!"

"I most surely will!"

"Good luck today, Starfire!"

"Thank you so much!"

"You gonna break that record, red-girl!"

"Isn't that most curious that all this persons known who I am even that I don't

known them, friend Raven?"

"With a whole wall with your face on it, what were you expecting?" answered the goth. Just then two teenage boys, who were adjusting Star's photographs came to talk with them.

"Hi, Miss Koriand'r! Hi, Miss Azarath"

"Hello, friend SuperBoy! Hello, friend Impulse! Greetings!"

"I think that we had already told you guys to call us by ours first names!" said Raven

pretending to be angry.

"Nah! We can't do it!" said Superboy

"We just wanted to wish you good luck today!"

"We are most thankful for that!"

"We see you guys later,we gotta get to work."

"But you still have to talk with friend Beast Boy, friend Raven!" remembered Starfire

"Oh! Right! Bye-bye, fellas!" said Raven, not really looking forward for it. Stupid commercial!

"Bye-bye, then!" said the boys in unisson, And waited to the girls to be out of earshot.

"They're soooo cool!" said Impulse

"Who cares they're cool, they're hot!I wish I were on the receptionist's shoes!"said Superboy.

Beast Boy would gladly change with him. At least in the part of the morning, when the 'teasers' attacked:

"Metahumans inc.good morning! Hold a sec! Metahumans inc.good morning! Just a minute! Metahumans inc.good morning! Yeah, for you too, buddy!"

"Hello, Beast Boy."

"Rae!-Metahumans inc.good morning! Just a sec!-Happy Birthday!-Metahumans inc.good morning! Hold a minute!-Hi,star!

"Greetings, friend Beast Boy! Friend Raven, is today your day of birth?

"No."

"But today is the 23rd isn't it?-Metahumans inc.good morning! At least I have a job, you jerk!-Isn't the 23rd your birthday, Rae?

"Yes, but next month's."

"Oh!-Metahumans inc.good morning! Hold on!-Anyway, did you happen to catch the company commercial this morning?

"Yeahhh…"said Raven she wanted to prevent the subject, but she just couldn't lie to these eyes.

"Yeah, me too!-Metahumans inc.good morning! Yeah, and you should get a life, my friend!-I just couldn't believe it!-Metahumans inc.good morning! It's OK, have a nice day!-It was me! On tv! And you were just gorgeous!

"T-thank you!" said Raven relieved and surprised at the same time "I saw you too."

"Yeah, I was good-looking wasn't I?"

"You're always good-looking."

"Yeah, the camera loves me!-Metahumans inc.good morning! And you're a jerk!-So, Rae, do you have plans for tonight?"

"Please tell me you didn't planned a romantic dinner for the supposed birthday!" she said making a very painful face.

"Gee, I don't known, Rae"Beast Boy frowned and scratched his head "I've got reservations on this place called 'The Grim Shadow', but I don't known if it's a romantic place."

" 'The Grim Shadow'!" said Raven, eyes wide open "That's the darkest and most depressing place in whole meta-city!"

"I known!"

"But you would be bored! You hate this places!"

"but I love you more!" He said looking at Raven dreamily. As for Raven, she blushed so hard that you couldn't figure out the original color of her skin.

"F-fine, then."

"Right! I'm seeing you at quitting time,then!" at this, Starfire, Who were looking at them dreamily, seemed to wake up to life again.

"Friend Raven! We must get ourselves prepared to the work at the scare floor!"

"Oh, yeah! Bye then BB!" said Raven walking toward the corridor that leaded to the scare floors.

"Oh! What do I see?" said Beast Boy, pointing dramatically at Raven walking away "It's Pretty Woman! _pretty woman , walking down the streets, pretty woman…_" The girls stared at him while walking, Starfire were smiling widely and Raven had one eyebrow raised. "_You're all my dreams coming true, are you as lonely as I do?_-Metahumans inc.good morning!Yeah!And this is not sex line,you freak!"at this the girls started giggling and were still doing so when they got to the dressing room.

"You known what, Star?" said Raven when they finally stopped "I think that Beast Boy is the one for me."

"I'm so much happy for you, friend Raven!" said Star cheerful but then she bowed her head "I wish that I was so lucky…"

"Someday you will find your soul mate, Starfire." said Raven, smiling at her roommate. "Now, you head to the scare floor, while I get the door keys."

"Only my head will go? Not my whole body? How is that possible, friend Raven?"

"It was a figure of speech, Starfire."

"Oh! So I shall go, then!"said Starfire hooving away Raven picked up her helmet and headed to cyborg's window. Suddenly a awkward feeling hit her, She stopped at her tracks and looked around carefully. Seeing nothing she turned around to continue her way…

"AZARATH!" slade suddenly appeared in front of her. Raven didn't screamed but jumped away from him and started breathing heavily.

"Who would known? I scare human girls and goth girls!"

"I was not scared. And you should save it to the scare floor" said Raven massaging her chest.

"Oh, right…as you witnessed I'm very scary today and I'm going to put on some big numbers."

"Good, so it'll be more humiliating when Starfire brake the scare record first."

"Shhhhhhhhh! Did you heard that?" asked Slade. Raven got completely silent, trying to hear whatever he had "It's the winds of change!" then he walked away to the scare floor. Raven watched him go. She really didn't liked this guy. There was something in him that freaked her out and she wasn't the kind of person that was freaked out. She was more about freaking other people out. At this thought she grinned and got in her way again

Cyborg has just picked up Raven and Starfire's papers. He wondered what Beast Boy saw in Raven. Ok, she was very pretty but he had absolutely no clue of what she felt for him, she's being so emotionless, and always popping out of nowhere as if…

"Hello, Cyborg."

"KYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" yelled Cyborg, droping all the papers at the floor.

"What's wrong?" asked Raven, unable of suppress a smile.

"YOU LITTLE FREAK! YOU JUST POP OUT FROM BEHIND ME AS SOME KIND OF GHOST! I WAS SCARED FROM DEATH!" yelled Cyborg at the top of his voice.

"You finished?"

"Yeah!" said Cyborg he always screamed like that after Raven surprising him.

"So, who Starfire is going to scare today?"

"Wait a second!" said Cyb, getting the papers that had fallen on the ground "Here you go, Rae! Wish Starfire good luck for me!"

"I will." said Raven. She turned around and walked to the scare floor

The Scare floor was a large platform. On one side, it was a line of stations where the doors were putted in, and, on the other side were the assistant's table,one to each station. There was also a large screen that showed the scarer's ranking, with Starfire in first place and Slade in second.

It was being a good day of work with all the scarers getting many screams. Soon enough Terra came to see how things were going.

"So, how are we doing?" she asked Aqualad, who were the coordinator of the floor.

"We can actually reach our quota today, ma'am!"

"First time in a month!"

Next to them a very large female assistant were watching the bottle at her station it wasn't being filled! She frowned an poked it. At this moment, her scarer, a light-blue-skinned girl with pink hair and pink eyes came out of the door, the woman frowned and got up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"**I failed**" she said in a robot voice "**The human was not scared of my person he almost touched me**"

"MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY?"

"**I retrieved before he could do as he intended**"

"HOW CAN YOU STAY SO CALM AFTER THAT?

"She's a robot." said Raven, putting her two cents in the conversation "She can't feel"

"**That is affirmative we should finalize the door**"

"Ok, then." said the big woman getting herself together again "HEY!THIS ONE'S SCREWED!"

Superboy and impulse entered the floor riding a big machine and making a huge racket:

"COMING!"

"PASSING TROUGH!"

"EXCUSE US!"

"GET OUTTA WAY!"

They reached the door in the girl's station. Superboy jumped out of the machine, glued a 'caution radioactive' stick in it, took it off the station, and positioned it in the machine.

"ROCK'N ROLL!" he said to impulse, who pulled a handspike. The door were trituraded in front of everybody's eyes. Having that done, the two boys left the floor making even more racket than before.

"That was the sixth door in the week, ma'am."informed Aqualad to Terra.

"Humans these days! They're not so scared of us as before!" said Terra, annoyed.

At this moment Slade left his door, and Gizmo, who were his assistant, came to talk with him:

"Hey, boss! Look!" Gizmo pointed at the big screen.Slade's score got higher than Starfire's, making him move from the second place, to the first place, and Starfire make the opposite.

"New scarer in the lead." said BB in the speaker. He didn't seemed to be happy about it. The people in the floor, however, hushed to congratulate Slade. The congratulations were interrupted by a estrange sound. They looked and find its source: It was Raven. She was using her powers to put a lot of bottles on her station one after other all of then fulfilled. When she finished, Starfire got out of the door and said to Raven:

"How wonderful! A slumber party!" Star's score boosted her back to first place.

"Never mind!" said BB happily. The people went to congratulate Starfire, leaving Slade alone. Terra went to congratulate Starfire as well

"That was a very good job, miss Koriand'r!"

"Thank you so much, miss. I must say that I inspired myself on your family!"

"Oh, thank you!"

While Starfire confraternized with the owner of the company, Raven retrieved the door.

"Hey, Rae!" said a blond girl beside her "That score is very good!Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Lilith.But is Starfire who does all the job. Anyways, how is Supergirl doing?"

"She's doing great! I love Working with that girl!" The door on Lilith's station opened and Supergirl went out.

"Keep the doors coming, Lily, I'm in a roll today!" she said and turned around reveling a underpants hanging on her cape

"AAAAAHHHHHH! 2319! 2319! CODE2319!" screamed Lilith. Hearing that, Aqualad runned to the wall and pressed a red button. The big screen changed from the ranking to the image of the contaminator.

"Supergirl Cir-El, Please stay motionless."said a cold feminine voice from the speaker. Just then that she realized the piece of clothing on her back.She did what any metahumans inc. worker would do: She panicked

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHH! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!"

Suddenly, a lot of people in anti-radiation suits brake in the scare floor.

"Oh, no! Not the HDA!" said Terra

The HDA agents surrounded Supergirl and held her in the ground

"Be careful!" said one agent while the other got the underpants out of Supergirl with a extra-large twitter and replaced it in the ground. Other two put a large iron shield over it and locked it to the ground.

"Back off!"

A third agent raised a remote control and pressed it's button a sound that seemed much like 'bulb' came out from it. The agents took the shield off revealing a lot of ashes were the underpants were.

"All clear!" said one agent while aspiring the ashes.

"Thanks guys, that was close!"said Supergirl relieved

"No problem!" said one of them. Then they put a courting around her, took off her clothes, burnt them, spraied her with something stinky, dressed her with a HDA uniform, and retrieved the courting.

"Ahhh…ewww!" said her looking at herself

"Ok, everybody we'll take a five minutes break 'cause we have to reinitiate the system!" said Aqualad.

"What? A entire scare floor out off business? Today's not my day." said Terra, then stormed out. Starfire hesitated a little but followed her.

"Something troubles you, miss?"

"It's all this energy crisis, it's driving me crazy!"

"I'm positively sure that you'll make we pass trough it!"

"Say that to the board of directors!" said Terra with a smirk "This company is in my family for three generations! I would do anything to prevent it from falling down!"

"I also would do so, miss!"

"You Known, you can help!" said Terra, suddenly smiling

"I can, miss?"

"Yeah! You known we've got this new guys and they are…are…"

"Most inexperienced?"

"They sucks!"

"Oh!"

"And I wanted you to give them a demonstration, as you're so good!"

"I would be most pleased in do that!"

"All right! Gimme five!"

"Five what, miss?"


End file.
